my fluffy little fox
by xXAN1M3F4NXx
Summary: naruto and sasuke ave just started training and its really really hard but if they work together and try really hard, then they will be the best ever and maybe even fall deep in love. WARNING YAOI AND A LITTLE BIT OF LEMON
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

 **hey guys this is my 1st fanfic so dont be too mean but tell me if you like it. enjoy11!11**

 **also, got the fanfic name from my friend Marie!1! thanks MArie!1!**

sasuke POV

training was hard for naruto. everyone didnt like him, and they thought that he looked silly in his orange clothes. they also thought his whiskers were silly too, but Ioved them secretly. when naruto walkd but i would blush a whole lot because i loved narutos whiskers so much. i always thought naruto was cool but i men to him because i didnt want everyone else to make fun of me too.

one day naruto and i were in class and naruto was being silly as always which made ismile. he was looking at that annoying sakura girl, and she shoved naruto out of his seat. naruto got mad and jumped up on the desk and got right in my face. i was trying really hard to not blush because naruto ws so close to his face. i pretended to care so everyon else would like me. then sakura yelled at him

"stop staring at sasuke-chan1" sakura yelled really really loudly

naruto didnt listen to her and kept staring me. i could feel the electricity between. it was amazing and i loved every second. i just really relly wanted to kiss naruto but i couldnt because then everybody wuld hate me.

sakura and everybody yelled again "Just beat him up sasuke!1!1!"

then behind naruto a boy hit him and i felt it. his soft fuzzy lips touched mine. i had to pretend i didn't like it so i would still would lok cool but it felt so cool. i was flying on top of the sky like a bird and my heart wouldnt stop beating really really fast like a pinwheel!11! i

i had to look like i hated it so i grabbed my throat and croaked a lot like i had kissed a frog. i really liked how is fluffy furry whiskers tickled my cheeks. he is so cool and i think i love him so much, but i hate how sakra always gets in my way of being his best frind and boyfriend. i want to date him but can't beause it would make me look like a loser.

naruto

kissing him was the coolest thing in the world but i has to pretend it sucks because i hate him so much becuse he hates me and he is a jerk. but he has really nice skin on his face ike a baby face, but he older and hoter like a hot teenage guy. and he is perfect but i hate him so much. i am so appy i had to kiss him because it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

suddenly after spitting a lot i sensed some danger. sakura and everyone was starin at me.

"it was a accident!1!1!" i yelled super loudly

sakura said "you annoying….'

and then things didnt go good.

later i got picked to be on a team with him a sakura. i was so happy and mad because i really really think he is cute but he is a huge jerk and i hate him so miuch. i cant stand how mean he is to me but i think is mega hot. so we are on team now with sensi kakashi and we have to train a lot. it is hard but i will be better than sasuke. maybe if i am better than him then maybe hell be nice to me and we can hold hands and be together and be super cute. i cant wait for him to be my bofriensd.

sasuke POV

naruto is dumb but super cute and he tries really really hard n everything which makes me smile. i am so happy when he does a good job. i want him to be my boyfriend but i dont think hed like me. it makes me sad. we have our big test tomorrow and i am super nervous but i can't wait to fight by narutos side. maybe by accident i can kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **hey guys!11!1! back again!1!1! i hope you guys like this next chapter!1! i am super excited for you to all read it**

sasuke POV

we got up that morning and all met at the place kakashi senpai told us too. it was really early and the birds were all chirping. it was petty. i saw sakura and naruto walked up, they were both kind of tired. naruto was cute when he rubbed his eyes alot. i wanted to cuddle him a whole bunch and help wake him up with cute good morning kisses but i had to hate him so everyone would think i was cool.

as we waited naruto kept sleeping a bit and his snores were super cute, but i wasnt tired because i am super cool and strong. i am too cool to be sleepy. we finally saw kakashi senpai walk up and we were all angry he was so late.

"your late!1!1!" we all yelled really really loudly.

" a black cat crosses my path" kakashi senpai laughed.

we were all mad because he was late when we were waiting there really really early for the test. i felt bad because poor naruto was sleepy, and he should have been able to sleep more!1!

kakashi senpai set an alarm for 12;00 pm.

"i set the alarm for 12:00. todays topic is to get one of these bells from me. whoever cant will haveno lunch. i will tie you to the tree and you will watch me eat lunch."

we all groaned a lot because we were really really mad. thats why he told us not to eat breakfast. naruto squirmed alot and looked really really upset. it was kind of cute.

sakura asked "why are their only two bells?"

he told us that at least one of us would be tied to the tree and whoever got tied to the tree would be sent back to the academy which mad us all worried. kakashi senpai also said we could use our shurikens and kill him to get it but sakura said it was dangerous.

naruto laughe "yeah!1! you couldn't even dodge an eraser."

i tried not to chuckle so iwould still look cool. kakashi senpai then made fun of narutos low score which made him mad. i felt bad and wanted to give naruto a hug but i couldbnt because i wouldnt look cool.

naruto then attacked him but kakshi senpai dodged it and put naruto in a hold.

"dont get to hasty, i didnt say start yet.' kakashi senapi said.

kakashi senpai is fast so i got worried i would go back to academy and i couldnt do that because then i wouldnt look cool and naruto would probably never like me because im not cool enough.

naruto fought him a lot but he didnt win but he looked really really cute when he fought because of how silly he was. i think he is so funny, especially when he made a lot of himself.

i was also silly though and didnt look cool. i tried attacking kakashi senpai with some fire but e buried me in the ground!11! i was really relly mad at him for that because it wasnt cool!11! and for some reason when sakura found me she fainted. after she woke up she hugged me alot and i really really didnt like it. i wasnted naruto to hug me.

when sakura and i got back naruto was tied to a post. he look really really silly but he was still cute. kakashi senpai said we were all okay and didnt have to go back to ninja training because we should just quit all together. that made naruto really really mad. i felt bad for him.

he said we were supposed to work together but we didnt know that and that mad me mad. he said that was the whole point of the test. he lectured us about what it was meant to be a real ninja and gave us one more chance. poor naruto couldnt eat lunch and i felt really bad because i wanted to feed him. i thought for a minute about how he would be hungry and wouldnt be his best so i thought that i should feed him anyway so i did and it made him really really happy. i love it when he smiles. i was also really really jaealous because i wanted to feed naruto but i couldnt because if i did i wouldnt look cool.

kakashi got mad that we fed him and said wed be punished but we told him that we were a team and we passed the test. it made naruto happy wich made me happy. i want to be his teammate no matter what because i love him. naruto even cried a little which was cute!1!11

 **thanks for reading next chapter will have more stuff between naruto and sasuke and it wont be anything like what happens in the series.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **i hope you all like this chapter. it isnt like the exact same thing as the reular naruto story, its a little off and different because obviously this scene isnt the same as real aruto although it would like really really kawaii if it was!11!1!11!11 LIKE REALLY REALLY KAWAII!11!11!111**

the day had been really really hard for me, sasuke, and sakura. we were really tired but so I was so happy to have a nice yummy dinner in me. I was happily laying in my bed staring at his celing thinking to myself.

'today was really really tough'" i grumbled "but at least we beat the test. i am so proud of myself. ill be a kogai for sure soon!1!11! and ill kick sasukes butt for sure1!11! ill be the best ninja at ninja school ever and sasuke cant do anything about it!1!"

Sasuke POV

i had been sitting in his window watching him sleep because hes really really cute and i heard what he was saying about me so i had to say something.

"i cant what?" i asked 'you know i would beat you any day of the whole entire year because i am cool and youre not. all the girls like me and not you especially sakura, she likes ME not YOU, so haha!1!"

naruto growled, 'why would i care if sakura like you?"

'well you like her right?" i asked, i was really really jealous of sakura because i wanted naruto to like me!1!11

"no i like someone else." naruto said, he then covered his mouth and blushed a whole lot! it

i blushed for a minute 'he doesnt mean me… does he because if he does i couldnt like him back because its not cool. i cant like him. but here… i can mess with him!1!'

i leaned close to narutos face "who do you like?"

narutos face got really really red."i-i-i- ummmm…. i- umm…"

he was stuttering like a LOT. i thought it was really cute. and thats when i did it. i kissed him hard on his lips. they were fluffy and soft like before and i loved every second of. i got on top of him and pushed him down on the bed. we kept kissing and then we did it….. i had sex with naruto. it was he most awesome feeling in the whole world. it was perfect and i loved it so much because i wanted to try it so bad. i was a real man now because i had had sex with naruto. i was so proud of myseld. we cuddled a lot afterwards and he smiled and looked at me.

"i love you sasuke." narutos face was really really red

"i love you too… naruto." i blushed a whole lot. even though he knew, i thought i was still cool.


End file.
